


Shanshu

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: AU, F/M, reincarnazione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: La fine del mondo è stata evitata, è il momento di riscuotere una sognata ricompensa… che però potrebbe essere molto diversa dal previsto…





	Shanshu

**Author's Note:**

> Avviso chiunque che il plot di questa Fanfiction è totalmente folle!!

E la terra tremò, come un cuore colpito a morte.

E si torse.  
E lottò.  
E gemette col grido della pietra sulla pietra, e del fuoco nel fuoco.

Mentre nel cielo ragnatele di lampi tessevano la trama del terrore, e l’aria ribolliva di energia, e di calore, e di sangue.  
Vortici che si scontravano ed esplodevano, coprendo col loro boato i suoni della battaglia.

Mentre anime e corpi combattevano, e la scintilla lottava per non essere spenta.

Fino a che tutto si confuse, e il vento divenne una corrente di sabbia, e urlò di dolore, e tine di rosso l’orizzonte, e il rosso si addensò di nuovo in sangue.

Fino a che il cuore pulsante della terra fu sul punto di esplodere.  
Fino a che non mancò che un istante…

… e poi finì.

E la sabbia rosa ricadde, e i vanti si placarono.  
E i fili di lampi nel cielo sfaldarono la loro trama impenetrabile.

E le urla cessarono.  
E le tenebre richiamarono i loro figli oscuri.

Finì, e la terra fu salva.  
Finì, e Kate rimase sola.

Ferita, esangue, impotente.  
Con il volto affondato nella terra. 

Senza neanche la forza di urlare.  
O di tremare.  
E o di avere paura.

Senza più la compagnia del vento, e delle urla, e del caos…

Abbandonata….  
Sola…

Con le dita scorticate piantate nel terreno perché la corrente rossa non la portasse via e gli occhi serrati per impedire alle schegge di accecarla…  
Ma ormai non c’era più alcuna corrente che volesse straparla al suolo, ne schegge per ferirla…  
Ormai, per Kate, avrebbe potuto on esserci più nulla…  
Avrebbe potuto non esserci più il mondo.

La terra, il tempo, la vita… tutto avrebbe potuto essere scomparso…

Lasciando solo il silenzio… in un universo in cui il dolore era stato così forte che adesso non riusciva più a provarne.  
In cui l’eternità era un orizzonte piatto e nero.

Senza più suoni, senza più sensazioni.

E in cui lei continuava ad esistere… ed era sola…  
Come era stato per così tanto il suo cuore… come prima di conoscere Angel.

Ma il mondo c’era ancora.  
E c’era ancora Angel.

Lo sentiva.  
Con la stessa concretezza della pietra sotto il suo corpo e della terra fra le sue labbra.  
Con la stesa certezza con cui sentiva l’aria fluirle nei polmoni.

Perché se Angel non ci fosse stato più non ci sarebbe stata nemmeno aria, né roccia sotto di lei.  
Perché se Angel non ci fosse stato più nemmeno Kate sarebbe più esistita.  
Perché se il mondo esisteva ancora, Angel esisteva ancora.

E il mondo… il mondo esisteva.

Aprì gli occhi, e le fecero male.  
E lei benedisse quel dolore che le svegliava il corpo.  
E la luce delle stelle, che l’accecò, in una notte che era abbagliante dopo le tenebre di pochi istanti prima.

Aveva creduto che non sarebbe più stata in grado di vedere.  
Aveva creduto che non sarebbe più stata in grado di udire.

E invece udiva.

All’improvviso.

Dall’universo di silenzio della sua mante si svegliarono, come fiumi dopo il gelo, i suoni.  
Ed erano i suoni aspri di una battaglia.

Di fuochi, che ancora ardevano, di grida, di mormorii concitati di voci conosciute.

E invece vedeva.  
E vedeva Angel.

E Angel la guardava, come lei fissava lui.

Come se non ci fosse rimasto null’altro da guardare.  
Come se non si fossero trovati nel mezzo di un mondo che stava pr finire.

E forse era veramente così.  
Forse davvero non esisteva nient’altro.

Solo lei e Angel.

Per la prima volta dacché lo conosceva.

E per la prima volta dacchè lo amava, finalmente, lui era solamente suo.

Non del mondo.  
Non del dovere.  
Non del rimorso.

Suo.

I suoi occhi erano per lei.  
Il suo pensiero era per lei.  
La sua anima, in quel momento, per lei.

E anche se sarebbe stato solo quello… sono un attimo al risveglio da un incubo… le riempì il cuoe, e a Kate sembrò di non avere mai desiderato alro.

Era ferito, Angel.  
Come lei.  
Più di lei.

Era sdraiato in terra, come lei, la testa sollevata, come lei…  
Verso di lei….

Stanco… come lei…  
Esausto, dopo aver salvato l’universo.

Tutto… dalle stelle nel cielo al più piccolo granello di sabbia sul suo cappotto bagnato di sangue…  
Dal blu del cosmo ad ogni stilla di vita umana…

Tutto… quando tutto sembrava perso.  
Quando era stato così vicino ad esserlo davvero.

E nessun altro era riuscito ad evitarlo.

Tutto…

Eppure, in quel momento, lui non guardava la realtà che viveva per li…  
In quel momento non pensava al mondo… o a se steso, o agli amici seminati attorno a lui…

In quel momento, lui guardava Kate…

Si sollevarono insieme, e mentre Kate gemeva per il dolore che, beffardo, tornava a ricordarle la sua voce, e si premeva le mani contro il ventre, Angel strisciò verso di lei, con le ginocchia e le braccia martoriate.

Qualcuno, attorno a loro, lo chiamò per nome.  
Ma lui non lo udì, e Kate non capì mai chi fose stato.

Non esisteva.  
Non esisteva niente attorno a lei. Ne dentro di lei.

Solo Angel.

Cercò di avvicinarsi, strisciando come lui, il dolore che le trapassava ogni frammento di corpo, e, quando le gambe le cedettero e lei cadde in avanti, fu la mano di Angel a fermarla, afferrando la sua.

Sollevò il viso, e lui era lì.  
Appoggiato su un gomito. Con il volto ferito, tagliato in innumerevoli punti, che lei aveva crduto di non vedere più.

Allungò la mano, e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime accarezzò qual volto…

Il suo volto… il volto di Angel…

I suoi occhi…  
Il suo sorriso…  
Il dono della luce per il mondo che aveva appena salvato.

 

Pianse, e una lacrima cadde sulla terra riarsa.

E quando lui pronunciò il suo nome pensò che l’universo poteva ancora finire.

“Kate…”

Soltanto un sussurro, un bacio per le sue orecchia, nel frastuono che seguiva la battaglia, nel mescolarsi delle voci dei sopravvissuti.

Wesley, Cordelia, Spike… Lorne e Buffy Summers, e i suoi amici da Sunnydale, che avevano trattato Angel con tanta freddezza…..   
E ora lui aveva salvato ciascuno di loro, e tutto ciò che conoscevano.

Avrebbero dovuto chiedergli scusa, avrebbero dovuto dirgli grazie, solo… non ora…

Ora, semplicemente, loro on c’erano…

Ora c’era solo il suo nome pronunciato con amore.  
Ora c’erano solo il volto di Angel… e il suo sorriso.

Ora.

E Kate capì quel giorno come “ora” fosse un modo del tempo per schernire gli uomini…  
Quando sentì la mano di Angel stringere all’improvviso la sua, e vide il sorriso scomparirgli dal volto.

Quando i suoi occhi si dilatarono per la sorpresa e il dolore, e le sue labbra si aprirono per formare una parola che fu soltanto un gemito.

E Kate comprese che lui stava soffrendo.

E il suo dolore la colpì come una spada, tagliandole in due pezzi il cuore.

Veloce.  
Letale.

Come veloce fu quello che accadde.  
E letale.

Sembrava che non riuscisse a respirare, ma erano secoli ormai che lui non respirava… come rao secoli ormai che il suo cuore non batteva più…

Eppure, adesso, Angel si teneva il peto con la mano, il volto paralizzato dalla pena, mentre con l’altra continuava a stringere la sua.

Disperatamente.  
Senza riuscire ad emettere un sono.

“Angel!” Urlò Kate, sollevandosi, e ignorando il proprio dolore lo strinse a se, sostenendolo. Assorbendo il suo tremore, e bagnando la pelle della sua guancia col sudore della fronte di lui.

Senza riuscire a capire quale fosse più freddo.  
Senza riuscire a capire perché il suo amore stesse così male.

Proprio ora…  
Ora che aveva vinto…

“Angel!” Ripetè.

Sentì la testa di Angel sollevarsi, senza smettere un solo attimo di tremare.

Voleva guardarla… mentre il dolore gli trapassava la pelle, lui cercava i suoi occhi…  
E c’era tutto quello che non le aveva mai detto in quell’unico sguardo…

C’erano ani di amore combattuto e poi accettato, anni di desideri, anni si pelle che appena sfiorava la pelle, di labbra che temevano se stesse…

C’erano anni di frasi rimandate… e parole dette… e di brevi sorrisi… e di giuramenti che nessuno dei due aveva mai osato fare… e di promesse pronunciate dentro un bacio…  
E di speranze…

“Lo Shanshu…”

improvvisamente, il cuore di Kate mancò un battito.

Allora davvero non erano soli al mondo…  
Davvero qualcun ‘altro esisteva oltre gli occhi di Angel…

C’era anche Wesley in quello stesso universo… c’era la sua voce chiara, forte…  
“Ha evitato l’apocalisse, questo è… deve essere lo Shanshu…”

E c’era Cordelia…  
C’erano altre voci.. c’erano passi che si avvicinavano…

C’era lo sguardo di Angel nel suo.  
E il suo tormento quando lui gemette, sussultando e poi accasciandosi contro di lei, come se un ‘onda di energia gli stesse attraversando il corpo.

E un attimo dopo la fissava ancora, e c’erano lacrime sulla sua pelle.  
Lacrime di dolore.

“No…”Mormorò Kate, e con la mano gli afferrò il volto.

Angel strinse gli occhi, boccheggiando.

“No…”Ripetè lei.

“E’ lo Shanshu!” Esclamò Wesley, vicinissimo.” Non ha ferite gravi!  
Non può essere che quello!”

Stava male.  
Angel stava male.

Il dolore distruggeva i suoi occhi, il suo volto, il suo corpo…

“No…” Disse ancora Kate, ricominciando a piangere.  
I suoi occhi e la sua anima che avevano compreso ciò che ancora la sua mante non poteva.

“Non c’è niente di cui avere paura… è lo Shanshu…  
Angel diventerà umano…  
Smetterà di soffrire…”

Anche Wesley piangeva.

Lacrime di gioia.

Ma lui non aveva capito. E il cuore non gli stava urlando nel petto.

No!” Gridò Kate.” Per favore, no!”

Angel mosse le labbra, mentre il suo sudore e le sue lacrime cominciavano a brillare.  
Mentre il suo volto cominciava a brillare.

S’inarcò all’indietro, come fosse stato frustato da una scarica elettrica.  
Staccandosi da lei, se non per il legame delle loro mani.

Gridando.  
Il primo vero suono… dopo il suo nome..

Mentre la luce gli esplodeva dentro.

E continuando a gridare mentre lo consumava.

Sottili, infiniti aghi di luce, attraverso ogni poro della sua pelle pallida.

Attraverso i suoi occhi.  
Attraverso il suo corpo.

Accecanti.  
Violentissimi.

E veloci.  
Così veloci che non riuscì neanche a guardarla.

Eppure, per Kate, quegli attimi durarono in eterno.

E lei potè vedere l’uomo che amava esploderle davanti in un boato di luce bianca, che si portò via la voce di lui, e le attraversò il corpo, e le vibrò dentro.  
Calda.  
Viva.  
Esplodendo anche in lei.

Ancora.  
E ancora.  
E ancora.

Allargandosi in tutte le direzioni.  
Perdendosi ovunque nel mondo.

Scomparendo.

Insieme ad Angel.

Insieme alla sua mano stretta in quella di Kate.

Lasciandola in ginocchio, in mezzo alle macerie di un mondo antico, con le braccia distese pr sostenere qualcuno che on c’era più, su cui vestiti sporchi di sangue penzolavano come paglia dalle mani di uno spaventapasseri.

Accanto a lei, Wesley cadde in ginocchio.

E nel suo petto la spada terminò il so colpo, e i pezzi del cuore di Kate ricaddero uno di fronte all’altro, come lacrime versate da occhi diversi.

Si portò al petto quei vestiti vuoti, e tremando, con dolcezza infinita, baciò il collo del cappotto di Angel.

“Ti amo…” Mormorò. “ ti amo… ti amo… ti amo…”

li strine a se.  
Forte.  
Accucciandosi in terra come una bambina.

Senza riuscire a pensare, ne a capire.

“Ti amo…”Ripetè, continuando a baciare la stoffa.

Piangendo.  
Desiderando che il mondo non fosse rimasto.  
Desiderando che il vento si fosse portato via ogni cosa.  
O, almeno, si fosse portato via lei…

Desiderando che lui non l’avesse cercata.  
Che non avesse formato con le labbra quell’ultima parola.

Perdonami…

Perdonami…

Dopo anni… dopo oceani d’amore… era stato suo soltanto per quei pochi istanti…  
Prima che la ricompensa che da tanto ormai non cercava più glielo portasse via.

Singhiozzò, stringendo a se il cappotto, con tanta forza da farsi del male.

Ma perchè… perché esisteva ancora il mondo?

“Non lasciarmi…”Pianse, la bocca premuta sulla stoffa. “ Per favore… per favore… per favore… non lasciarmi… per favore… per favore…”

il cappotto portava ancora l’odore di Angel.  
Sapeva ancora di lui.  
Eppure non poteva risponderle.

E Kate voleva solo il buio.  
Voleva solo che il vento la portasse via.

“Per favore…” Pianse, incapace di smettere.” per favore…

Da qualche parte, attorno a lei, Cordelia gridava.

*****

“Non dirmi di essere forte, Harris, okay?  
Non azzardarti mai più a dirmi di essere forte!  
Non sai niente e non te ne è mai fregato niente, ne di me ne di lui!”

Cordelia abbatté il ricevitore, e un attimo dopo afferrò l’apparecchio, strappando la presa e gettandolo con forza contro la parete.

Come se quel pezzo di plastica e metallo scuro fosse la causa della sua sofferenza.  
Come se distruggendo lui potesse andarsene il dolore.

Ma non era così…  
Il dolore restava…  
Il dolore continuava a bruciare.

Era un compagno costante, lui… fedele… non l’abbandonava anche dopo che molto lo avevano fatto.  
E sarebbe rimasto ancora, e ancora.

E l’avrebbe accompagnata giorno e notte.  
Nella vita e nei sogni.

Ormai lo sapeva.  
Ormai conosceva il dolore.

“Cordelia…”Mormorò Wesley piano, avvicinandosi a lei, ma Cordelia gli impedì di toccarla, sollevando le mani e mettendole fra loro.

“Lasciami stare!” Scattò.” Sto bene!  
Sto magnificamente!”

Deglutì.  
Una, due volte.  
E Wesley abbassò gli occhi.

Da quando era successo non aveva più osato guardarla negli occhi.  
Come se fosse stata colpa sua.  
E Cordelia stava troppo male per dirgli che non era così.

“Bugiarda…”

Si voltò di scatto, boccheggiando.  
La rabbia e il dolore sempre lì, nell’incavo della sua gola, sempre con il rischio di venire fuori da un momento all’altro.  
Un fiume in piena che da dieci giorni lottava per controllare.

Ingoiando l’angoscia.  
Soffocando.  
E ora…

Incontrò gli occhi rossi di Lorne.  
Quegli occhi così pieni di dolcezza, così profondi…  
Gli occhi di un demone, che tanto le ricordavano quelli azzurri di un altro…  
E li odiò, con tutta se stessa.

Come odiava se stessa.

Per essere ancora lì… in quella stanza… in quell’albergo…  
Mentre Angel non c’era più.

“Come osi?!” Urlò, puntando su di lui.” Come osi venire qui e chiamarmi bugiarda!”

Lorne scosse le spalle.  
“Stai mentendo, come altro ti dovrei chiamare?” La fissò, mentre lei stringeva le labbra per riuscire a controllarsi.” Ti non stai bene… nessuno di noi sta bene qui…  
Solo…. Che siamo abbastanza onesti da ammetterlo…”

“Vuoi che lo ammetta?!” ringhiò Cordelia, avvicinandosi ancora.  
“Va bene, lo ammetto!  
Sto male!

Sto male!” Ripetè, battendogli un pugno sul petto.” Sto dannatamente male!”

Ansò, mentre la prima lacrima le scendeva lungo la guancia.  
E le dighe del suo autocontrollo, miseramente, cedevano.  
Trasformandola in un fiume.

E il fiume la travolgeva, portandola via.

“Non doveva andare così!”Singhiozzò, colpendolo di nuovo sul petto.

Lorne si appoggiò alla parete, ma non fece nemmeno un gesto per fermarla.  
Neanche quando lo fece ancora, ed ancora.

“Non è giusto!” Gridò Cordelia, accanendoglisi contro.  
“ Lui doveva diventare umano!  
Lui doveva essere felice!

Glielo avevano promesso!

Doveva avere tutto quello che abbiamo noi!

Doveva poter respirare, e mangiare,e ridere!  
Doveva poter camminare sotto il sole!”

Le lacrime le inondavano il viso, disperate.  
Come era accaduto dieci giorni prima, quando Angel era scomparso.  
E, da allora, mai più.

“Tutto quel dolore! Tutta quella sofferenza!

Lui doveva essere felice!

Bugiardi!” Urlò.” Tutti!Tutti! Tutti!

La profezia… gli Oracoli… tutti!  
Bugiardi! Bugiardi!”

Continuava a compirlo.  
Ogni volta più forte.  
E Lorne continuava a incassare.

Senza una parola.

Finché le mani di Wesley, dolcemente, le cinsero i polsi, staccandola da lui.

Cordelia non lottò questa volta.  
Lasciò che l’abbracciasse.

E pianse.

Abbandonando ogni immagine di forza.  
E implorando in silenzio Wesley di dargliene un po’ della sua.

“Non doveva finire così…”Singhiozzò.” Distrutto… nella luce… come Doyle…”

Fu scossa da un eccesso di pianto, e si aggrappò a lui, disperatamente… lasciando che tutto il suo tormento si tramutasse finalmente in parole.  
Ed era un tormento che aveva radici molto, molto antiche.

“Cordelia…”La voce di Wesley era roca, colma di un pianto così simile al suo.” Ora lui è in pace…”

“Lui voleva respirare!” Urlò lei.” Voleva mangiare, voleva poter amare… voleva solo un briciolo di vita…

E adesso lo hanno portato via… come Doyle… e a noi… non è rimasto niente…”

“Forse non è così…” Mormorò piano una voce, e nonostante la forza dei suoi singhiozzi e il battito del cuore di Wesley, premuto sul suo viso, Cordelia la udì, e di voltò di scatto, ansimando, gli occhi colmi di lacrime che le rendevano difficile vedere.

Eppure la vide.  
E la riconobbe.

Pallida e smunta quanto non era mai stata… col volto ed il corpo che portavano ancora i segni della battaglia, e del dolore terribile che era seguito, quando Angel le era scomparso fra le braccia.

“Kate…”

Era stata Cordelia a pensarlo, ma fu Wesley che lo disse, senza smettere di tenerla fra le braccia, mentre sul volto della donna si disegnava un leggero sorriso che faceva risaltare il suo pallore.

Kate… la donna che amava Angel e che Angel amava.  
Che aveva stretto per ore il suo cappotto, senza smettere di piangere.  
E che tutti loro avevano cercato per giorni, inutilmente.

Aveva creduto che fosse fuggita, vinta dal suo dolore. Oppure…

Ma la donna che aveva davanti non era una donna vinta.  
I suoi occhi non erano quelli di una donna vinta.

Provata, portata all’orlo della disperazione, ma non vinta…

Fece un passo avanti, Kate, continuando a fissare lei, e solo lei.  
“Forse,”Ripetè.” Ci siamo tutti sbagliati…”

Cordelia si staccò da Wesley, avvicinandolesi.  
Cercando di leggere sul suo volto ciò che le labbra ancora non svelavano.

“Che vuoi dire?” le domandò alla fine.

Per un attimo, Kate si limitò a guardarla.  
Poi le sorrise.

“Sono incinta…” Mormorò semplicemente.

Ghiaccio.  
Nella pelle del suo volto.  
Nelle vene.  
Nel cervello.

E caldo.

Come un ‘esplosione, che si irradiò dal cuore di Cordelia.

Come quella che le aveva rubato Doyle.  
E Angel.

Sentì Wesley muoversi verso Kate, lo sentì parlare, unico nella stanza con la lucidità per farlo.

“E il bambino…”Domandò.” è di Angel?”

Perché lo domandava, se sapeva che era impossibile?  
E perché lei lo sperava, se sapeva che era impossibile?

Kate fece il gesto di sfiorarsi il ventre, ma la sua mano si fermò a mezz’aria, andandosi poi a posare sul suo cuore.

E il suo volto si rischiarò di una luce che illuminò quel giorno.

“Io “ Rispose.” Credo che il bambino sia Angel.”

*****

“Angel investigation, dica pure…”

Cordelia battè un piede in terra, saltando letteralmente per la rabbia.

“Aiutiamo di disperati!” Urlò, non appena la telefonata fu conclusa.” Aiutiamo i disperati!  
Aiutiamo i disperati!  
E’ così difficile da ricordare?!”

Faith sbuffò, stendendosi all’indietro e appoggiando i piedi sul piano della scrivania.

“ Andiamo, Cor, rilassati! Che vuoi che gliene freghi ai disperati di una formuletta recitata a memoria?!  
A loro importa che gli leviamo le castagne dal fuoco, mica che gli cantiamo un Jingle!”

“Sono dodici anni”Replicò Cordelia.” che in questa agenzia si risponde così!  
E’ la nostra tradizione!”  
“Oh, non preoccuparti… non mi offendo mica se continuate…”

Cordelia sollevò gli occhi, esasperata.  
“Wesley!”Urlò.”Io questa la strangolo!”

“Si…” Faith sorrise, con l’espressione di un gatto che stia giocando col topo, divertendosi immensamente.” Chiama il mio ragazzo…  
Sono dieci minuti che non lo vedo… e sto bruciando…”

“Faith…”La redarguì Wesley, entrando nella stanza con un dossier aperto fra le mani.” In ufficio non esistono relazioni personali…”

Appoggiò la cartella sull’archivio, aprendo poi un cassetto per cercare qualcosa, mentre Faith si alzava dalla sedia e con pochi, sensualissimi passi si avvicinava a lui.

“Sei sicuro?” Mormorò, accarezzandogli con le unghie la schiena, sotto gli occhi esasperati di Cordelia.

Wesley sobbalzò, imbarazzato, ma prima che potesse dir nulla Kate si schiarì rumorosamente la gola, attirando l’attenzione di tutti.

“Scusate,”Mormorò a braccia incrociate, inarcando un sopracciglio.”io dovrei ritirare qualcosa, ma se disturbo posso anche tornare più tardi…”

“Kate!” Esclamò Wesley, paonazzo.  
“Kate!” Sbuffò Cordelia andandole incontro.”Finalmente!   
Poni fine a tutto questo!”

“Io?!” Esclamò lei, indicando se stessa con la mano.” Io sono solo una sottoposta venuta a rendere rapporto!  
Non mi intrometterei mai negli affari del capo!”

“Ah, ah…” La canzonò Cordelia, mentre Wesley nascondeva la testa fra le braccia.  
“Non mi piace fare il capo…” Mugugnò.

“E che problema c’è?” Esclamò Faith.” Posso farlo io!”

“Si!” Cordelia roteò gli occhi.” Se torniamo a Philea!”  
“E allora può farlo il vampiro! Lui ci starebbe ,eccome!”

Immediatamente, Wesley sollevò la testa.  
“Pesandoci bene… a me piace fare il capo.  
Adoro fare il capo!  
Sono nato per fare il capo!”

Cordelia e Faith si guardarono, e giratesi nuovamente verso di lui proruppero in un quasi identico “Bleah!”.

Kate scosse la testa, ridendo, e appoggiò sulla scrivania di Faith la borsa con le informazioni che aveva raccolto durante la sua breve assenza.

“Siete incredibili…”Mormorò.” Spesso mi viene da chiedermi chi è più bambino qui dentro!

E, a proposito di vampiri, dov’è lui?”

Cordelia scosse le spalle.  
“Dove vuoi che sia?!  
Fuori, come una lucertola al sole!

C’è unicamente una persona che riesca a staccarlo di lì… e solo perché usa la violenza!”

Sospirando, Wesley aprì la borsa che Kate aveva appena lasciato.  
“Ah,”Esclamò.” brutta cosa non essere rispettato come capo!”

“Ma smettila, capo!” Lo schernì Cordelia.” Come vuoi che qualcuno ti rispetti con Faith che racconta in giro i particolari della sua prima notte fuori di prigione!”

“Che?!”Esclamò l’uomo, con voce improvvisamente stridula.”Come?  
Quando?  
Perché?  
Non è vero niente!

Faith!”

Davanti a lui, la ragazza si esibì in un broncio adorabile quanto fasullo.  
“Non è che mi sia messa proprio a raccontarlo in giro…

sai com’è … confidenze ad un ‘amica…  
ne avrai fatte anche tu, dopotutto…”

“No!”Esclamò lui, il collo che sembrava sul punto di partigli a raffica dalle spalle.

Kate rise, uscendo, e attraverso l’enorme atrio dell’Hotel Hyperion si diresse verso il giardino.

Quello stesso giardino ombreggiato nel quale, una sera di tanti anni prima, aveva sorseggiato una tazza di caffè, seduta accanto all’uomo che amava, senza avere la minima idea di ciò che sarebbe avvenuto.

E, per assurdo, ora, quella stessa panchinari pietra dove avevano seduto insieme, in pace, per la prima volta dopo tante battaglie, era il posto preferito di Angel.

Infatti, anche adesso, lui era lì, al sole, sdraiato di traverso, così preso dal suo album da disegno da non accorgersi di lei, strappandole un sorriso.  
E serrandole la gola con quel groppo quasi doloroso, misto di tenerezza e amore, che sempre tornava quando lo rivedeva dopo un ‘assenza, anche se breve come quella.

Angel…

Ogni volta che lo guardava tornava ad innamorarsi di lui, come la prima sera che lo aveva visto.  
Eppure, ora, era un amore così diverso…

Continuò a fissarlo, e desiderò di piangere quando il giovane uomo seduto accanto alla panchina, in terra, al riparo dell’ombra del muro, mormorò qualcosa, indicando il suo disegno, e lui fece al mondo uno dei suoi doni preziosi.

Rise, Angel, come faceva così spesso, e in quel momento sollevò il volto , e la vide…

“Mamma!”Esclamò, balzando giù dalla panchina e correndo verso di lei.

Kate rispose al suo sorriso, affogando di gioia, e senza bisogno di abbassarsi accolse fra le braccia il suo magnifico ragazzo di otto anni, che le si arrampicò al collo come una scimmia, intrecciandole le gambe attorno alla vita.

Era pesante… presto sarebbe diventato tanto pesante che non sarebbe più riuscita a prenderlo.  
Ma fino ad allora si sarebbe goduta ogni istante dei suoi meravigliosi abbracci.

Gli accarezzò i capelli, sottili, tanto chiari da lasciare sconvolta parecchia gente che lo aveva conosciuto, e lunghi fino alle spalle, baciandogli la fronte con amore mentre lui la stringeva così forte da farle quasi male.

“Mamma!” Ripetè.” Mamma!”  
E ogni volta che lo diceva le scioglieva il cuore.

“Fatti vedere…”Mormorò , staccando appena la sua testa dalla propria, e scostandogli i capelli dal volto.” Sei stato bene?”

“Si…”Rispose lui.” Però non mi hanno fatto fare niente!  
Non mi fanno mai fare niente!  
Mi trattano come se avessi un anno!”

“E’ perché ti amano molto…” Gli sorrise Kate.” E non vogliono che ti faccia male…  
Lo sai, ci sono cose molto pericolose qui…”

“Per quel che mi fanno toccare, ci sono cose più pericolose a scuola!  
E io non posso crescere chiuso in una stanza!”

Kate gli accarezzò nuovamente il volto.

Era vero… stava crescendo.  
Stava crescendo così in fretta che quasi non riusciva a seguirlo.  
E Cordelia, Wesley e gli altri avrebbero dovuto accettare di non poterlo difendere da tutto.  
Come aveva dovuto accettarlo lei.

Quando aveva pensato di fuggire, insieme al bambino che le cresceva dentro, fino al posto più nascosto e isolato della terra, dove Angel avrebbe potuto essere al sicuro, e trovare finalmente quella pace che così tanto aveva desiderato.

Senza più doveri, senza più battaglie, senza più suoni sinistri nella notte ad allertare i suoi sensi.

Ma suoni sinistri nella notte li avrebbe trovati sempre, e ovunque… e quello era il luogo sulla terra in cui il suo bambino avrebbe avuto più persone disposte a proteggerlo. E a farlo con amore.

Come tante volte aveva fatto lui.

“Sentitelo!” Esclamò l’uomo davanti a loro, mettendosi in piedi e avvicinandosi con studiata lentezza. “ Vuole crescere!  
E intanto se ne sta attaccato alla mamma come un batrace all’albero!”

“Spike…” Mormorò Kate guardandolo.” Per favore. Sono appena tornata…”

“Tu sei solo invidioso!” Sbuffò Angel, che in quella posizione era più alto di Spike e di Kate.

“Invidioso di chi?!” Sghignazzò il vampiro.” Di un osso di pollo?!”

Angel boccheggiò.  
Detestava quel nomignolo.

“Io non sono un oso di pollo!”Esclamò.  
“No?!” Lo schernì Spike.” Vediamo… quanto potrai mai pesare?  
Venti, venticinque libbre al massimo?

Tutto pelle, ossa e occhi!

Sai perché non ti ho mai morso finora, lattante?  
Perché mi verrebbe più sete!”  
“Tu non mi hai mai morso perché hai un chip in testa!”

Spike gli ringhiò contro, e Angel gli rispose arricciando il naso, imitandolo alla perfezione.

“Prima che cominciate ad azzuffarvi,”Li interruppe Kate, facendo scendere il bambino.” va a prendere le tue cose, così andiamo a casa…”

Angel incrociò le braccia sul petto, lanciando a Spike uno sguardo offeso, così simile all’uomo che aveva conosciuto e amato che per un attimo una morsa sembrò stringere il cuore di Kate.

E anche quello di Spike, a giudicare dal modo in cui lo guardò allontanarsi, e dal tono della sua voce quando parlò.

“Domani devi andare a scuola a conferire con la sua insegnante. ”Mormorò. “ Pare che il mini Angel abbia combinato un mini disastro.”

Kate aggrottò la fronte, sorpresa.  
“Non mi sembra possibile… è un bambino sempre allegro, amico di tutti… non mi ha mai dato problemi finora…”

“No, eh?” Spike sogghignò. “ Bè, senti questo, mamma.  
Nel tema in classe, stamattina, il tuo pargolo ha scritto che suo padre era un vampiro, che ha avuto uno Shanshu, e poi ha fatto lui prima di scomparire per salvare il mondo!”

“Oh, mio Dio…” Sussurrò Kate.  
“E non ha voluto ritrattare nemmeno una parola!  
Del resto, mi sarei stupito del contrario.”

Kate lo fissò, sospirando prima di rilassare le spalle.  
“Dovrei essere preoccupata, credo… ma non ci riesco…

La vita è così… strana e fugace, che a volte mi verrebbe voglia di dirgli che può fare tutto quello che vuole purché sia felice…” Sorrise. “ Non finirà il mondo se ha un bruto voto a scuola…”  
“O se lo prendono per pazzo perché va raccontando che suo padre era un vampiro…”  
“Potrebbe capitargli di peggio…”  
“Con queste quattro zie rincitrullite che non la smettono di stargli addosso come chiocce?!  
E’ pure troppo se lo morde una zanzara!”

“Lo amano…” Mormorò Kate guardandolo.  
“Si…”Rispose lui, allungando una mano e sfiorandole la guancia.” lo amano…”

L’ attirò a se dolcemente, e Kate gli cinse il collo con le braccia, lasciandosi baciare, mentre un brivido fresco di eccitazione le scorreva lungo la schiena.

Come un cubetto di ghiaccio sulla la pelle, che faceva bruciare la sua spina dorsale.

Rispose al suo bacio con lo stesso languore, e poi con la stesa passione, mentre lui le afferrava la vita e la stringeva sempre più contro il suo corpo.

Poi… dopo lunghissimi istanti, Spike si staccò da lei quasi con violenza, strofinandole la fronte con la sua, e assaggiando la pelle dei suoi zigomi.

“Ma perché…”Ansimò.” sono destinato ad amare le donne di Angel?”

C’era una strana vibrazione nella sua voce, mentre lui continuava a baciarla e lei a rispondere ai suoi baci, che era quasi rabbia.

“Drusilla… Buffy… e ora tu…”

Con fermezza, Kate cercò i suoi occhi.

Quante volte si era detta la stesa cosa, riferita a Buffy Summers…  
Prima che un altro pensiero le nascesse nella mente…

“Puoi sempre lasciarmi, Spike…”Mormorò.

Gli occhi di lui lampeggiarono, divenendo per un attimo quasi trasparenti.

“Mai…”Ringhiò.” nemmeno tra un milione di anni!”

Attaccò ancora la sua bocca, e lei gliela concesse, intrecciandogli le mani nei capelli biondi.

Non importava quel che c’era stato… non importava se entrambi avevano creduto di non poter più amare, o se quando si erano conosciuti il loro cuore era stato così vuoto da trasformare la passione in un gioco… e in una medicina.

Ora quel fuoco era amore.

Per un vampiro.

Ancora.

La vita era così strana…

Era un groviglio di cerchi nell’acqua, che scomparivano ogni volta che gli occhi e la mente credevano di averne colto il mistero.

Un gioco di ombre e luci.  
Una trama di segreti così fitta che sbrogliarne uno avrebbe significato, forse, distruggere l’ordito intero del mondo.

“Io ho otto anni…”Mugugnò Angel, avvicinandosi con il suo zaino in mano, da cui fuoriuscivano gli immancabili rotoli di carta da disegno.” tu che scusa hai per stare sempre attaccato a mia mamma?!”

-Mm…- Spike si passò la lingua sulle labbra. - tua madre è così…”  
Ma Kate lo colpì allo stomaco prima che potesse finire.  
“Non osare!” Lo minacciò.

Lui ridacchiò, e lasciatala andare si voltò verso il bambino.

“Avanti, osso di pollo, “Esclamò, tendendogli la mano. “ andiamocene a casa!”

Angel sgranò gli occhi, illuminandosi in viso, e lasciando cadere lo zaino corse verso di lui, afferrano la sua mano.

Spike lo tirò su come se davvero fosse stato senza peso, e un attimo dopo se lo issò sulle spalle, sollevando la testa per guardarlo.  
Con qualcosa negli occhi molto simile all’adorazione, che raramente permetteva a se stesso di mostrare.

Perché sono destinato ad amare le donne di Angel… ?

Kate lo guardò sorridere al bambino.

Sei proprio certo, che sia così, Spike?Pensò malinconicamente.  
Sei certo di avere sempre amato noi?

“Però non sono un osso di pollo!” Esclamò Angel, battendo un pugno sulla fronte del vampiro.

“Tu sei l’archetipo delle ossa di pollo!” Lo provocò Spike. “ Sei l’osso di pollo per eccellenza!”

“Non è vero!”  
“Si, invece!”  
“No!”  
“Si!”

Spike si abbassò, prendendo in mano lo zaino di Angel.  
“Sono un bambino, non sono un osso di pollo!”  
“Un giorno, se metterai su carne, sarai un bambino, ora sei solo un mega osso di pollo petulante e testardo!”

“Vampiro!”  
“Osso di pollo!”

Kate scosse la testa.

Ecco perché quel giorno lontano da casa le era sembrato così silenzioso…

C’erano volte in cui a Cordelia, o a Wesley, pareva impossibile che quel bambino così vivace e pieno di vita fosse proprio Angel…

Per lei non era così…  
Erano altri i momenti che Kate temeva…

Quelli in cui lo scopriva seduto in un angolo, con le ginocchia al petto e lo sguardo concentrato.

E i suoi occhi erano così identici a quelli di cui si era innamorata che lei aveva paura.   
Una paura folle.

Che ricordasse.  
Che capisse.

Ma Angel non ricordava.  
Angel era ciò che era.

Un vampiro con l’anima diventato umano…

Senza nessun rimorso, senza nessun rimpianto, senza peccati…  
Che viveva nella maniera più intensa che si potesse immaginare.

Come un bambino di otto anni.

Senza alcun passato.

Un modo assurdo per rendergli ciò che gli avevano preso.  
E per mantenere una promessa.

Strana… strana vita…

Così strana che aveva smesso di porsi domande.

Così strana che aveva imparato a vivere giorno per giorno…  
Come un bambino di otto anni.

Come l’uomo che era stato e che un giorno sarebbe tornato.

Anche se le domande, a volte, erano inseguitori tenaci ed agguerriti, così difficili da sfuggire…

Strano intrecciarsi di eventi, strani giochi, strani vincoli d’amore.

Strani legami di sangue.

Strano succedersi di secondi, come grani di sabbia mescolati.

Vide Spike sorridere ancora, nonostante il tono della sua voce, mentre portava il piccolo Angel sulle spalle… strani, strani, strani mutamenti di cuore e di esistenze… e poi fare il gesto di gettarlo in terra, tenendolo con la mano… strani scherzi, forse…o forse non troppo, a volte…  
E dopo un attimo sussultò, spaventata, quando nel passare accanto a una lampada di rame che Angel, tanti anni prima, aveva appeso alla parete, il bambino inclinò la testa, andando a sbatterci contro con una certa violenza.

“Ahu!” Esclamò, toccandosi la fronte .

Spike sollevò gli occhi, e tese la mano verso di lui, ma prima ancora che avesse il tempo di dire una sola parola, e che Kate potesse raggiungerli, dallo studio di Wesley corsero fuori Cordelia, Faith e lo stesso Wesley, che si accalcarono tutti attorno a Spike e ad Angel, preoccupati.

“Ti sei fatto male?!” Esclamò Cordelia.  
“Mettilo giù subito!” Ordinò Faith.  
“Chiamo l’ospedale!” Gridò quasi Wesley, che sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi nervosa.  
Mentre Angel li guardava tutti come fossero una manica di pazzi.

“Non ci capisce!” Gridò quasi Cordelia.  
“Oh, Dio, un trauma cranico!” Ora più che di crisi nervosa pareva trattarsi di un attacco cardiaco!

“E volete piantarla, tutti quanti!” Urlò Spike, facendo un passo indietro. “ E’ un uomo non un bicchiere di vetro!  
Non si è fatto niente!”

“Sei un essere insensibile!” Sbottò Wesley, raddrizzando le spalle.  
“E voi un branco di zitelle isteriche!”

Faith avanzò minacciosa, meritandosi un ‘occhiata di fuoco da parte del vampiro biondo.  
“Il primo che si avvicina lo mordo,” Ringhiò lui.” chip o non chip!”  
“Ah, ah, “ Lo schernì lei, per nulla impressionata.” vorrei tanto vederti provare!”

Kate sospirò.  
L’assurdo era… che tutto questo le era mancato da impazzire!

“Mamma…” Mormorò Angel, appoggiando il mento sulla testa di Spike.” ma secondo te chi vincerebbe, Faith o Spike?”

Lei sorrise.  
“Io non sfiderei la sorte, amore mio…”

Fissò il livido scuro che stava formandosi sulla fronte del bambino, e strinse impercettibilmente le labbra.

“Ti fa male?” Chiese, e quando Spike le scoccò un ‘occhiata pericolosa lei gliene lanciò una molto, molto peggiore.

“Non ti azzardare a dire a me come devo trattarlo!” Lo avvisò, tornando poi a guardare il bambino.

“Allora,” Continuò.” Lascia perdere questo vampiro petulante e dimmi come ti senti…”

Angel appoggiò la guancia sui capelli di Spike, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno al collo, e le sorrise.

Tornando nuovamente a salvare il mondo.

“Sono felice,”Mormorò. “ sono tanto felice.”


End file.
